


mission accomplished

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	mission accomplished

Logan sighed, he was done with his overflowing emotions, he was gonna confess his feelings to Remus- god he had feelings for _Remus,_ just because of that fact alone he couldn’t tell anyone, Roman would act like it was a betrayal and would probably discourage Logan from telling Remus and- honestly he didn’t know what Patton and Virgil would say but he doubted it would be positive,

But no matter what they probably wouldn’t like him ranting to them about Remus’s cute little laugh or his little shoulder wiggle.

So after a dread filled several minutes he got up, to head to Remus’s room.

—

When he finally got to Remus’s tentacle covered door he hesitated before knocking three times.

It was barely a millisecond when the door slammed open,

Remus smiled gleefully before bouncing back into his room and collapsing onto a bean bag, Logan courtly walked into the room, before closing the door politely.

Remus grinned the whole time, almost like the cheshire cat. 

“what do you need lo-lo?” He asked curiously, and though Logan knew Remus used nicknames for everyone it still got his heart racing, he hated emotions.

He took a breath “I have something to tell you.”

“Oooh~ are you going to profess your _undying_ love for me?” He asked teasingly in a sing-songy voice, and for some reason Logan thought he heard a bit of genuineness in the question.

He nodded “yes, I am” he admitted

Remus froze, his Cheshire grin wiped off his face “...what?”

“I said ‘yes,I am’” he told him again.

“I heard you..” his words drifted off before he bounced up almost angry, thinking it was all some kind of fucked up joke “Logan! Are you serious!”

Logan slumped into himself at Remus’s raised voice but just nodded

Remus froze again,

“Logan.. you actually like me?”

Logan offered a nervous smile “yeah..”

Suddenly Logan was in a bone crushing hug being spun around, as Remus laughed the happiest laugh Logan had heard from him.

He couldn’t help but smile as well as he tried his best to Reciprocate the hug and not Fall.

  
  


_Mission accomplished Logan_


End file.
